1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a protection switch comprising at least one power pole comprising a mobile contact holder cooperating with fixed contacts and adapted to be moved by an operating lever coupled to the moving parts of a solenoid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Contactor/protection relay type protection devices combine in the same casing a contactor and a current limiter resettable protection relay to protect against short-circuits. A magneto-thermal protection module is adapted to cause the contacts to be opened in response to an overload or current surge.
To increase the rating of the device it is necessary to increase the pole contact pressure in response to loads due to the required nominal current, but the solenoid is not open to such modification.
An object of the present invention is to increase the rating of a contactor/protection relay type device but to retain a solenoid suited to a lower rating.